


A Beautiful View

by welseykels



Series: Dragon Age: Mira Amell [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon requested I write the first time face-sitting for Mira Amell and Alistair in a modern au, and I was more than happy to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful View

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

Somehow Alistair had convinced her to go camping with him.

How exactly Mira wasn’t terribly sure, but he'd made it sound so damned exciting to hike deep into the Brecilian Forest - just the two of them - for the weekend. She couldn't even deny that she enjoyed seeing this side of her boyfriend - the rugged outdoorsman - but she was not made for the wilderness. Sure, it was pretty and scenic, but give her a good book and a view out a window and that was perfectly enough of the outside for her.

It was supposed to be a romantic trip away for the both of them, he’d been so excited to share something with her that he enjoyed.  Ever since they’d started sleeping together the past month, they’d been pretty well living at her apartment together – when they’re hugely different schedules didn’t keep them from actually being together. And there, there was always work, always one of their friends or family members stopping by. There was always something. This weekend was supposed to be just about them - away from everything and everyone else.

She had even started to have fun helping him make a fire and set up the tent. And then things had started to go wrong. The air mattress had a holes in it, so they’d be sleeping against the hard ground - the tent floor and their shared sleeping bag the only thing keeping them from it.  There'd been nugs getting into their cooler the first night. The bugs had been another matter entirely, she’d sprayed herself with Maker knew how many repellants and yet they still swarmed at her.   _ Blasted void-taken good-for-nothing bloody pests _ .  She’d caught Alistair trying to stifle laughter when she was practically dancing with the way she was wiggling away from the bites.   _ And dancing was something Mira Amell did not do well _ .

She had been miserable at first.

But, then it wasn’t so bad after a little while.

The sleeping arrangements hadn’t been so bad, Alistair slept on his back as he usually did - taking the brunt of the ground himself - opting to pull her half on top of him, something he’d admitted he didn’t mind at all.   _ I don’t think my naked girlfriend on top of me at night is a bad thing, Meer _ .  Always ‘Meer’, never Mira, not when it wasn’t serious.

The food issue solved by storing the rest of the cooler in Alistair’s truck - something they should have done in the first place.  Embrium lotion helped with the bug’s bites, rubbed on her skin by his gentle hands, something that usually led to activities that rubbed it right off her skin anyways.

Maybe camping wasn’t as horrible as she’d been thinking, after all.

Andraste’s arse, even Alistair’s scruff was growing out over the weekend and she couldn't get enough of its gentle scrape against her skin as they kissed.  _ Which was their current activity _ .

Rain had driven them back inside, there being no point in getting soaked down to their bones by stubbornly sitting in the open.  He’d planned on taking her on a short hike that day when they woke, the sky giving them enough sun for a morning meal before it changed their plans.

He’d smelled like the fire that she’d cooked their breakfast eggs over, and she had to admit that that was what had caused her to grab the collar of his shirt and drag him towards her as soon as they’d gotten back into the tent.  The smell had been intoxicating. It hadn’t taken long until they were down to their under clothes and he was flat on his back against the over-sized sleeping bag, panting as her lips teased at his neck, working slowly towards where he loved her teeth against his ear.

“Meer, I want –”  His hips jumped when she nibbled against the lobe, fingers digging into his biceps as she ground down against him, knowing that would be his reaction.  He groaned, his own fingers clutching onto her thighs. “Meer, stop for a sec.”

She pulled away, hips stilling as he sat up, bringing her upright with him until she was sitting straddled across his lap, chests pressed together.

She ran his fingers along his cheek, brows knitting together.  “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head, one corner of his lip pulling up in a half-grin.  “I know you haven’t been having the best time out here with me.  And I know the weather’s kind of turned the trip into even more of a bust.”  He started to play with the hem of her panties, finger running ever so slightly under the lace edge.  “And, well – what if I wanted to do something that might start to make it up to you?”

“Make it up to me?  Alistair, really, I know I can be a grouch, and I make things seem worse than they are.  There’s  really there’s nothing to -”  His lips pressing once against hers - short, but still sweet - stopped any other protest she had. 

“I want to.” He looked away from her for a moment, the blush on his cheeks slowly creeping its way down his neck.  “I’ve been thinking about doing this for awhile now.”

She cocked a brow.  “And what exactly is ‘this’, Alistair?”

He smirked before he flopped onto his back, where he tapped twice at his lips. “Sit.”

“ _ Oh _ .”

“Unless this is a horrible idea…”

She bit at her lip.  “It’s not horrible, just… unexpected.  That’s all.”

She took a deep breath as she rose to her feet - still easy achievable under the tent roof for her height - hands lifting to undo the clasp of her bra.  She nearly giggled over the way Alistair’s hands instinctively reached out to cup them even if they were out of his reach, but she was concentrating on not toppling over as she stepped out of her panties.  

She swallowed hard as she straddled him once more, a grin spreading over Alistair’s face.  “Maker’s breath, Meer, you’re gorgeous.”

“Sweet talker.”

He kissed her once, hard and deep, before he parted from her, ushering her body up by his face.  She settled, calves resting on each side of his head, and sighed heavily.   _ Was this really going to work out? _

“I like this view.” She could barely see his grin, but she knew it was there - she could hear it in his voice.  _ Was he sure? _

“Can you even see past my thighs?”

“Well, even if I couldn’t -  _ and I can _ \- I rather like your thighs, too."  To prove his point, he turned to press a soft kiss to one, nibbling lightly against the skin before focusing his attention back up the soft curves of her body to her face.  “I do have a beautiful view.”

She looked away for a moment, still overwhelmed by the affection he showed her, that he so openly - and frequently - called her by such sweet words.  Words she often felt she didn’t deserve or merit.  A shiver wove its way up her spine, drawing her gaze back to him, as he pressed his lips against her seam.  

His hands wandered up and down her thighs, until they smoothed up her back, thumbs finding the underside of her breasts.  His hands came around to the front of her, cupping what they could of her, as his tongue slowly parted her. She gasped when he slowly slid his tongue from the base of her up to her clit, sucking gently against it before beginning again. It wasn’t that he hasn’t used his mouth before, but this angle was certainly a change.  _  A good kind of change. _

Her forehead rested against the tent wall as he moved faster and she wasn't quite sure if she was dying because she was certain that if any Maker existed that she was headed to his side right then and there. _  Andraste’s tits, it felt good. _

She wished they were at her apartment, at least she would have had a headboard that she could have clung onto there.  She was certain that she was going to have indentations left in her hands from where they were now - pressed into the tent’s floor off the edge of the sleeping bag and into the hard ground beneath.  

When his hands slid down her body to squeeze at her arse, one of her hands flew off the ground, reaching back to bury itself in his hair as she leaned further forward.  He slowly pushed and pulled against her, moving her along his waiting tongue.  

Her body nearly gave up on supporting her upwards when she felt the edge of her orgasm. His grip on her tightened as she shook around him, his tongue and lips never stopping.  A long, low moan slipping past her lips as her head dropped onto the forearm that still kept her steady on the tent floor.

When she finally remembered that she needed to breathe when she began to come down from the high - and that he needed to too - she crawled backwards, slumping against him.  She rested her chin on his chest, still slightly dazed as she watched him lick his lips, hand swiping at his glistening chin.

“Alistair, that was-”

“Wow?”

“Yeah.”  She laughed as she hid her face against him.  “Much better than my pillow.” 

“Your pillow, huh? Now, that’s something I’d like to watch.”  They both widened their eyes, catching each other’s gaze, neither of them expecting Alistair to say something like that.  She hadn’t expected herself to admit it either.  They were still both learning about the other - this kind of intimacy with someone else still so new for the both of them.

Her answer was a whisper, a small smile playing on her lips as she felt the heat on her cheeks.  “Maybe when we get home.”

He didn’t have much time to answer before a her fingers began teasing along the bulge hidden by his boxers.  He groaned, the sound rumbling deep in his chest, before he tried to focus his attention elsewhere than the southern portion of his body.  He brushed a stray wave of hair from her face as she kept her chin against his chest, a lazy smile on her face as soft brushes of her fingers changed to her small hand cupping him as she applied for pressure into her touch.

“I love you, Mira.”

She still hadn’t gotten used to him saying that to her - how he always made sure he called her by her proper name each time he said those three words.  He said it so freely, and  _ fuck _ \-  she wanted to say it just like that too.  He made it seem easy.  She hadn’t told him that yet - well she had said it back once – but not about how hard it was for her.  It wasn’t the words themselves that scared her – she could say them to him every moment she breathed – but the thought that those three words could one day stop coming from his lips in return was what scared her more than anything.  If she didn’t say them, she wouldn’t get let down.  Even if he said it first, there was never a guaranteed  _ next time _ . 

_ She wanted to believe that that day would never come.  _ And so in a fit of camping-induced bravery, she ran her thumb across his cheek, swiping over the freckles there that matched her own. If there was anytime to say it to him again, it was here, alone in the woods on an attempted romantic vacation.  There was barely any space between their lips when she whispered the words back.

Facing all the fear was worth it for the smile it brought to his face, even if she only saw it for mere seconds before his lips were on hers pressing harder than she’d remembered them being that day.  It wasn’t long before they were sitting upright again after he’d shed his own remaining clothing.  One of her hands roamed over his body as she lifted her hips, the other stroking him as she kept him position for her to sink down. 

He kept her pressed tightly to him as his hands slowly aided her in moving along him once he was firmly settled inside her.  Every gasp and moan she made was greedily swallowed from his mouth, his lips never straying far from hers.  She whimpered when her climax hit her again, shaking in his arms as she came down from the high.  She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, mixing with his own as he kissed her. When he could bring himself to pull his lips away from her, he’d whisper the words over and over until he stilled beneath her.

“I love you, Mira.”

“I love you too, Alistair.”


End file.
